Kisa the Danger Dog
Kisa the Danger Dog is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise The Heroes meet a dog named Kisa who wants to join the Pound Puppies, but what the heroes don't know is that Kisa is secretly working for Kaptain Kid Stoneheart to spy on the them. However, after meeting the heros Kisa wants to reform. Plot Part One (Tori is watching TV in her house, when Bright Eyes walks in holding two dresses.) Bright Eyes: Tori, which dress looks better, the red one or the pink one? Tori: Why do you need to wear a fancy dress? Bright Eyes: For tonight's adoption party. Tori: What's an adoption party? Bright Eyes: It's when we host a party in honor of the ten millionth adoption earlier today. Tori: Ten million adoptions. Well, this pound's on the ball lately. Bright Eyes: It certainly has, Tori. Are you excited? Tori: Yep. I think you look pretty in the red one. Bright Eyes: Ok. Thank you, Tori. Tori: You're welcome. (Meanwhile, a Water Spaniel walks up to the Pound Building. She sees Gamma.) Water Spaniel: Pardon me, mister, but is this Holly's Puppy Pound? Gamma: Well, the Potala Palace it's not. (Notices the water spaniel, scowling) Well, well, well. Kisa May, we meet again. Kisa: Mr. Gamma? Gamma: Still working for that swashbuckling scumbag, aren't you? I still haven't forgotten the incident at Chicago Ridge. Kisa: But, Mr. Gamma, I've come here to change. Gamma: Sure you have. Kisa: Please give me a second chance, Mr. Gamma. (Gamma claps slowly.) Gamma: (Sarcastically) Bravo. Encore. You should be an actress. (Normally) Please. How stupid do you think I am to fall for that? (Holly and Cooler enter. Gamma takes out his taffy apple and starts to eat it.) Gamma: Holly, Cooler, I'm glad you two are here. (Holly and Cooler notice Kisa.) Cooler: Who's your palerooni? Gamma: She is Kisa May and she's no friend of mine. Cooler: Why is that, Gamma? Gamma: Well, take one good look at her with that tacky one piece jumpsuit of hers. Can you see how deceitful she looks? (Holly and Cooler examine Kisa closely.) Gamma: In addition, she's a double agent for Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. I have her records proving it. (Gamma pulls out a folder from his pocket.) Gamma: Inside this folder is evidence. She was arrested seven years ago for armed robbery at a local pet shop in Chicago Ridge, Illinois. Is this the kind of dog you would let join the Pound Puppies? (Kisa then goes up to Gamma and gets tears in her eyes. Her lips are quivering and she is whimpering.) Gamma: Not going to work. (Kisa then lies on her back and playfully juggles a ball with her feet. Gamma turns his head away and continues to eat his taffy apple.) Gamma: See how pathetic she's acting? Kisa: I didn't want to be a double agent for Kaptain Kid anymore. Gamma: Yeah, right. You'd do anything for a dog biscuit and some squeaky toys. (To Holly and Cooler) I wouldn't trust her if I were you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go help prepare for the adoption party tonight. (Gamma leaves. Kisa juggles the ball with her feet again. Holly and Cooler turn to each other with confused looks on their faces.) Kisa: I have no intention on causing trouble at your puppy pound. I want to reform. (TJ enters.) TJ: Hey, what's up? (TJ sees Kisa juggling the ball with her feet and smiles warmly.) TJ: Aw! She's so cute! (TJ picks up Kisa and cradles her like a baby.) TJ: What's your name? Kisa: My name is Kisa May. TJ: What an adorable name. (TJ scratches Kisa's stomach and Kisa yawns.) TJ: Aw. You must be very tired. Kisa: Yes. I guess so. TJ: I'll tell you what, how would you like me to adopt you? Kisa: Why that sounds heavenly! (Kisa hugs TJ.) TJ: Holly, can I adopt Kisa? She's very adorable. Holly: Ok, I don't see why not. TJ: Thank you so much, Holly! Kisa: I'm so happy, I could have lunch at the Puppy Power Cafe with my new owner! (TJ and Kisa head to the Puppy Power Cafe.) Cooler: I think we better keep an eye on Kisa just in case, what do you think? Holly: I agree. You'll never know what Kisa is up to. (At the Puppy Power Cafe, Marcus, Momo, Elaine, and Violet are eating lunch.TJ and Kisa enter. Marcus notices Kisa.) Marcus: Who's your friend, soldier? TJ: This my new pet, Kisa. (Smiling at Kisa) Isn't she adorable? (Violet, Momo, and Elaine notice them as well.) Kisa: I'm very happy to meet all of you. (Gamma enters. He groans.) Gamma: (Addressing Kisa) You again. You got some nerve to show up here in the cafe. I was going to have a cup of coffee here. TJ: Hey, back off! Marcus: Yeah! Can't you see how cute she is? (Kisa takes out a ball.) Kisa: Please play with me. Gamma: There you go again, putting on that stupid act of yours. (Kisa tearfully hugs TJ.) TJ: Leave her alone! (To Kisa) Come on, Kisa. Let's go set up for the adoption party tonight. (TJ and Kisa leave.) Marcus: Now look what you did. You hurt Kisa's feelings! Gamma: She's a double agent, idiot! She could be spying on us! (Marcus picks up Momo.) Marcus: Well, Momo and I beg to differ. (Later, everyone is getting prepared for the adoption party. TJ combs Nose Marie's hair while Beamer is giving Kisa a pedicure.) TJ: You're going to look very nice for the adoption party tonight. Kisa: Thank you for grooming me, but you don't have to do it. Beamer: Well, believe me, Kisa, you will look very pretty at the party tonight. Kisa: I will? Beamer: Mm-hmm. (Gamma is seen putting a black tie. He is wearing a red suit, black pants, and black shoes. He then looks at Kisa. Rosy enters.) Gamma: Can you see how disgusting that is? Rosy: The sharp claws on her toes, Sensei Gamma? Gamma: No, I mean that they are completely oblivious by the fact that Kisa is still working for Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Rosy: Maybe she really has changed. Gamma: I find it hard to believe. Rosy: The Devil Dogs changed. Me and my friends changed. So maybe she has too. Gamma: Well, we better keep an eye on her so she doesn't try anything smart. Part Two (That night, everyone is celebrating the adoption party. They are all dressed up nicely.) Cooler: To our ten millionth adoption! Everyone: Hooray! (Nose Marie notices Kisa in her new dress.) Nose Marie: What a lovely dress you're wearing, Kisa. Kisa: Thank you, Nose Marie. Violet made it for me. (Gamma and Sarge are seen drinking punch. Gamma shakes his head.) Gamma: Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. Sarge: Oh, come now, Sensei Gamma. The punch isn't that bad. Gamma: No. I mean the way they're treating that double agent. Sarge: Well, she doesn't look like a double agent to me. (Tony walks up to Kisa.) Tony: I like your dress, Kisa. Kisa: Thank you, Tony. (TJ smiles warmly) TJ: Kisa, you look even more cuter by the minute. Kisa: Thank you very much, TJ. Gosh, it feels so nice to have new friends. (Gamma shakes his head in disbelief.) Gamma: When I'm done revealing your past, you won't have any friends. (Bright Eyes and Tori walk up to Kisa.) Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Kisa. That's a lovely dress. Kisa: Thank you. I'm glad you like it. (Gamma pretends to gag.) Gamma: Nonsense. Utter nonsense. (Kisa's cell phone rings.) Kisa: Pardon me whille I go answer that. (Kisa goes outside. Gamma gathers Cooler and Holly and they follow her. Kisa answers her phone, not noticing Gamma, Cooler, and Holly.) Gamma: (Whispering) Now, you'll see her true colors. Kisa: Hello? Kaptain Kid's voice: Kisa! You were supposed to be back here with the report! What's taking you so long? Kisa: Master, there is something I have to tell you. Gamma: Prepare the termination slips. That traitor is going down. Kisa: I quit. (Gamma, Cooler, and Holly are shocked.) Kaptain Kid's voice: What?! Are you out of your mind?! You can't quit the crew! Kisa: I'm sorry, but I'm going to reform. Kaptain Kid's voice: Why you little double crosser! I'll wring your little neck when I... (Kisa hangs up and notices that the three have followed her.) Gamma: You... weren't kidding. (Kisa rushes up to Gamma and hugs him. She then sheds tears.) Kisa: I'm... sorry. (Gamma hugs Kisa.) Kisa: Please protect me. Kaptain Kid wants to kill me. Gamma: Don't worry. We'll protect you. (Meanwhille at Kaptain Kid's hideout.) Kaptain Kid: (Enraged) That little treacherous traitor will pay for her betrayal! Gupta! Bartholomew! Start the car! Kisa is going down! (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Kisa is apologizing to her friends.) Kisa: I'm sorry, everyone. (Kisa walks up to TJ.) Kisa: I understand if you don't want to be my owner anymore. TJ: Kisa... (TJ picks up Kisa and cradles her.) TJ: Of course I want to be your owner. I understand your plight and I knew from the start that you wanted to reform. (Scratching Kisa's stomach) You are very cute and I'd do anything for you. Kisa: Thank you, TJ. (Puppy Power twinkles over Gamma.) Gamma: (Alarmed) Kaptain Kid is coming! Cooler: He must be after Kisa. TJ: Not if I can help it. (TJ rushes out.) Gamma: That idiot. (Gamma gathers his students and rushes out with them. Cooler follows them.) Marcus: Don't worry, Kisa. You'll be safe here. Part Three (Kaptain Kid is driving his car. Gupta is resting his feet on dashboard and Bartholomew is reading.) Gupta: Master, are you sure Kisa has betrayed you? Kaptain Kid: Of course, I'm sure. That's why I'm going to get even with her. Gupta: (Wiggling his toes) Typical. (A rock is tossed at the car, smashing the window and startling the trio.) Kaptain Kid: Who threw that rock?! (TJ then charges at Kaptain Kid and grabs his shirt.) Kaptain Kid: Fancy meeting you here. TJ: Don't you dare lay a finger on my dog. (Gupta grabs TJ and starts crushing his face with his foot.) Gupta: He can do whatever he wants, so buzz off. (Twitchy and Momo charge at Gupta and pull TJ to safety. Gamma and Cooler enter.) Cooler: Are you okay? TJ: I think so. (Gamma smacks TJ.) Gamma: You idiot! TJ: What was that for?! Gamma: Next time, think before you get yourself killed. (Kaptain Kid, Gupta, and Bartholomew get out of the car. Kaptain Kid points his gun at the heroes.) Kaptain Kid: You haven't answered my question. Who threw that rock? TJ: It was me and I'm not ashamed of it. How dare you come after my dog! Kaptain Kid: Well, the joke is on you. That was Frederick's car. Now, you will join your deceased brothers. Gupta! Bartholomew! Get them! Gupta: Yes, master! Gamma: Twitchy, you know what to do. Twitchy: Yes, Sensei Gamma! Siren Scream! (Twitchy emits a screech like Igor's, causing Gupta, Kaptain Kid, and Bartholomew to cover their ears.) Kaptain Kid: My ear drums! Gupta: Master, I think I've gone deaf. Bartholomew: Who's Seth? Gamma: Well, you seem to be warm today. Why don't you just chill? (Lowly) I cannot believe I just said that. (Gamma breathes ice, freezing the three villains.) Twitchy: That was close. Cooler: Now Kisa is safe. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, everyone resumes celebrating the Adoption Party.) Kisa: Thank you all for saving my life. Gamma: Any time, Kisa. Bright Eyes: At least you have some new friends. Sarge: And we'll make sure that we have your back whenever you run into trouble. Kisa: Thank you everyone. You guys are the best. (TJ hugs Kisa as everyone else goes "Aw!".) Cooler: Now that's what I call a hap-hap-happy ending. The End Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Kisa Category:Fan made episodes starring TJ Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearance of Kisa. Next Episode Preview Sarge: Next week on the Pound Puppies Show, we meet a mysterious dog who claims to be one of the last surviving members of the Warriors of Puppy Power. I wonder if she's telling the truth? Be here next time for The Last Warrior of Puppy Power. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Kisa Category:Fan made episodes starring TJ